In Each Other's Arms
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: AU turn of "Knights at Scimitar". Diane is not sure how to react on Sam's kiss. Should she leave it or go further into it? Was it a act of love or dominance? One-shot.


**Hey, you wonderful people! So sorry I haven't been around to read or write.  
>I've been busy with school and such. Just been to The Czech Republic and getting back to normal now after a lovely vacation. I hope you're all well. I've been meaning to update those stories I've published, but seriously though, I've had an urge to start something new. This one for example is just one I came up with today. I have a twist for "One for the Road" in progress (several chaptered), the next-next chapter of "Had Our Paths Crossed Before" and I'm close to have finished yet another chapter of "Things You Don't Know". Other than that, I have this Frasier crossover fic in mind. But it's been a while since I've last given it some thought, so I can't say for sure if that's is gonna get published or not. But no need to worry. There's a lot coming up soon (hopefully). <strong>

She had taken place at the bar, not sure what to do next. Perhaps she should just go home, forget it all. But how could she? She was known to be the type of person who didn't put things of that matter behind. That kiss. Did it mean anything at all? And if 'yes', what? Was it just some show of dominance?  
>Like "don't think you got her, kiddo. She's mine if I want her to be." Speaking of. Carla had finally let go of her grip around Lance, letting both of them breathe again. Lance was nothing but shocked. He barely gave Diane a glance before turning around to run out of there. A satisfied Carla dried her mouth with her hand and let out a loud "phew!".<p>

"Well! I guess, my job is done here for today," she said, stepping up on a stool to lean over and get her purse behind the counter.

The door closing behind, led Diane to feel all by herself even though she knew, he was still there, in his office.

The last customers were heading out, and she was forced to make a choice. Was she going to do anything about this? Approach him in some way? Force him to tell her what that kiss meant?  
>Or was she going to leave it as it was. A kiss. Nothing more. Just a kiss. No feelings involved. Just pure dominance and egoism.<p>

It would be unlike her to do so. To let him off the hook. But to be fair that was what she felt like doing. She didn't have the strength or the power to confront him at this hour. She just felt like going home and lay in bed, thinking things over there.

Perhaps it was the part of her that believed in their love that held her back. That part of her that wanted things to work out so badly. That part saw an opening.

She swept the thought away, not emotionally willing to take a risk of getting rejected.  
>Facing him and turned down that would only make the pain worse.<p>

She had already put on her coat, taken her purse with her and opened the door before the desire was too strong to let go off. She felt like she was caught in a tornado. Being thrown up and down, side to side. The door closed again, and she remained on the same spot right inside the bar.

She was about to open it again, thinking she would make a fool out of herself by confronting him.  
>That was until she heard his voice behind the office door letting out a loud "damn!"<p>

That gave her the strength and power to turn around and approach the office without any more hesitating. She opened it without knocking which frightened him.

"Diane! You scared the heck out of me! What are you doing here? I thought you just left?" he said, catching his breath.

She stared at him, not sure whether to speak or act.

"I thought I was too," she muttered.

He looked at her questioning.

"Why didn't you?"

"I think you know why."

"Listen, that had nothing to do with you," he said, clearly referring to his swearing.

"Then why did you swear?" she asked calmly.

"As it so happens, I dropped the stapler on my foot," he said defending.

"Really? Then how come the stapler's not on the floor- or for that sake- the table?"

He was hesitant to answer. Probably because he didn't have an answer.

"Alright! So you got me! What point does that make? I swore. So what?"

He tried to keep a straight face, but her stare made it hard for him to keep. She knew it had something to do with her. Of course she did. And it did.

Would he ever budge? She wasn't sure. But just seeing how his look softened up, gave her some slight bit of hope.

"What are we doing?" he silently sighed, sitting down in his chair, avoiding her constant observation of him.

"You tell me, Sam," she whispered.

He looked up shortly then looked down again.

"I thought I could pull it off, I really did," he sighed, touching his stomach. Then his chest.

"Pull what off?" she asked.

She was on the edge to cry. Her eyes started to well up, and she wasn't sure why exactly.  
>Perhaps it was the atmosphere in there. Both of them were in deep despair, hungry to know the other one's thoughts and feelings. It was getting to her, just like it was getting to him.<p>

It was when he heard a noticeable sob from her side that the pain was too unbearable for him.  
>He stood up and walked the few feet over to comfort her. And let her comfort him too.<br>He led her in his arms, pushing her closer until he could feel her heart beat against his. His head searched for a place to rest on her shoulder, while his hands ran up and down her back. Meanwhile her head rested on his chest, feeling his heart pounding as she held a tight grip around the back of his shoulders.

Feeling the ache ease in her embrace, he took the next step and leaned back, making eye contact with her. Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met for the first time in minutes.  
>Her grip around his neck loosened a bit, but it only got tighter when he leaned forward and once again that evening pressed his lips against hers.<p>

It wasn't a hot and passionate kiss like earlier. It was soft and soothing. It was what they both needed.  
>When their lips parted, he opened his eyes as the first one and saw her face turn into one happy expression. It lifted a stone from his chest he had felt for quite some time. Seeing her sobbingly happy, made him feel like he finally made the right decision. Enough was enough. No more pain was needed. He was already sorry for what he had put her though. Put both of them through.<br>It was time to reconcile. Time to apologize to the woman he cared so much about. The woman he had known all along would be the only one to fit the place as "Mrs. Malone".

"I'm sorry," he said, carefully pushing his forehead against hers.

"I've been a real ass these past few months," he murmured with closed eyes.

"It's alright," she whispered, putting a hand on his cheek, letting one last tear drop from her eye.

"Everything's alright now," she smiled, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise," he said sincere.

She leaned in for another kiss to make the moment complete.

"It's a little late now to go out, but I can always take you home," he smiled.

"I'd love that," she whispered into his ear.

He swept her up off her feet and into his arms like she had secretly hoped he would.  
>She smiled, placing her hands around his neck, slightly touching his hair.<br>Right there, both knew that this was right. They had always meant to be

_In each other's arms_


End file.
